In a network, a central computing system can be configured to monitor tens, hundreds, or thousands of remote computing systems to ensure proper operation of the remote computing systems. However, configuring a single central computing system to provide diagnostic and repair services for multiple remote computing systems can result in a service bottleneck at the central computing system. For example, if a particular problem simultaneously affects hundreds of remote computing systems, the central computing system would potentially be tasked with concurrently scanning each of the affected systems and transmitting fixes to each of the affected systems. The service bottleneck would manifest itself to the remote computing systems as delayed, slow, unresponsive, or poor service on the part of the central computing system. Furthermore, the delayed repairs may result in damages or information compromises that could have otherwise been avoided or mitigated. Configuring a single central computing system to provide diagnostic and repair services to multiple remote computing systems may become impossible if the remote computing systems are affected or infected with malware that interferes with network communications for the remote computing systems.
What is needed is a method and system for distributing self-monitoring and self-healing capabilities to remote computing systems and/or to virtual assets.